


Song

by Shellstone262617



Series: Laughing At The Bridge [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/Shellstone262617
Summary: It was a song that he hasn't sang or played for a long time.
Relationships: Wander & Sylvia Zbornak
Series: Laughing At The Bridge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916884
Kudos: 6





	Song

**Author's Note:**

> Wander over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken and Disney. If You Wander Over Yonder also belongs to Craig McCracken, Disney, Andy Bean, and Two Man Gentleman Band.

༒︎︎༒︎︎༒︎

**Laughing At The Bridge Part 2:**

**Song**

༒︎༒︎༒︎

"It's just...whenever I try to sing it...it just brings bad memories."

Sylvia looked at the six-year-old boy with a frown. They had just left Binglebopololis and defeated Lord Hater. She knew what he meant, his birth family. _Not his family, those people who abandoned such a sweet boy for no flarping reason._ Sylvia corrected. That's what she thought of them and she knew that was what she was always going to think of them. Sylvia pushed her anger away and smiled down at the boy.

"Let's here it bud." Sylvia's smile passed down to Wander. Wander took out his banjo and started playing.

"Oh, Wander over Yonder and check out this and that."


End file.
